Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet
Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet is the first movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Summery Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz and Scrappy-Doo formed the alliance with The Skylanders, The Doom Raiders, The Five Fairy Tale Companions, Master Eon, Prince Derek, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith and Cassim to go the Dark Land of Armageddor on the fires of Mt. Diablo and destroy the Amulet of Power before the reincarnation of The Darkness. Plot Prologue: One Amulet to Rule Them All.../Concerning Ponies/Master Eon's visit/Very Old Friends The film opens with the history of the Darkness defeated by the Skylanders, Including the Giants, SWAP Force, Trap Masters, SuperChargers, Senseis and Imaginators. The Amulet is all what's left of the Darkness, Yen Sid and apprentice, Mickey gave the amulet of darkness to Star Swirl the Bearded for safe keeping. Years later, Star Swirl was having a vision of Princess Yuna's destiny as he started writing his story about life in Ponyville. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna came up to Master Eon who had just arrived attending Prince Edmond's birthday party. When Yuna presumed he was late, Eon replied that he arrives when he means too. After his conversation with Yuna, Eon visited Star Swirl and had a good friendship talk. Prince Edmond's Birthday Party in Skylands/Farewell Star Swirl/Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe/The Account of the Darkness Meanwhile at Skylands, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, their families, the human counterparts, Everyone from every world came to Edmond's birthday party, They had a wonderful time. Just then, Angus and Fergus stole and use the biggest dragon firework. Surprisingly, Master Eon caught them red handed. After the party, Star Swirl spoke to Master Eon about the Amulet of Darkness and asked him to seek someone or somepony to trust and said his goodbye. Then, Yuna came to see Star Swirl but met Master Eon. Soon, He interested her to keep the dark amulet secret and safe from evil hand. Meanwhile, Evil is upon Equestria as some scouting goblins arrived in wyverns with killer shrews on the hunt. Meanwhile at Skylands, Master Eon arrived to see Hugo as he showed him the history of Yen Sid and Mickey's fight with the Darkness with some help from the Skylanders to defend Skylands. At the Bar/The Shadow of the Past/The Migration of the Dinosaurs/Jafar's Plot Meanwhile at the bar in Canterlot, Yuna and her friends were celebrating their best carrier while Birthday Bash chats with Sir Ector and Sir Kay. Then, It was time for Yuna and her friends to go home. Yuna and Snowdrop had just returned home, They were visited by Master Eon who told them about the amulet of darkness. Just then, Master Eon caught Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Prince Edmond, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Princess Jubilee for overhearing about the Darkness returning and thought about better uses for them. As Yuna, Snowdrop, their cousins, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight and Edmond begin their journeys, They've witness the migrating dinosaurs leaving Equestria for the Great Valley. Meanwhile, Master Eon was seeking council with Maleficent about the amulet of darkness. At Armageddor, Jafar begins his evil plot to interfere Master Eon from preventing the Darkness and plot to steal the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from Tartarus. Finding a short cut/Taking the Ferry/Arriving Our Town/Dark Scouts on the Hunt Meanwhile with Royal fillies, Yuna, Snowdrop, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight, Edmond, Flurry Heart, Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Jubilee ran into the rest of their friends who were just hiking. Suddenly, They heard noises from goblins as they hide. That night, The Royal foals informed their friends that they must leave Ponyville as they ran to take the Ferry to Our Town. Soon enough, The Ferry took Yuna and her friends all the way to Our Town. Later, They've met with Party Favor and Sugar Belle who're offering them rooms for them. As Yuna and her friends waited for Master Eon, They met up John Smith and Cassim who'd warned them about his absent to meet up with them them. Meanwhile, The goblins were on the search for the Amulet and the Journals as they release the killer shrews for the hunt. Through the Marshes/The Spoiling of Jafar/Attack of the Killer Shrews/The Dark Caverns As Yuna and their friends continued on, They've gone through the Marshes. Meanwhile, Jafar was given an order by the Darkness to build him an army worthy of Armageddor as the goblins chop down the trees and looking for the Journals. Them, Master Eon regain conscious up on the tower and see how sad it was for the forest to be destroyed. Back with Yuna and her friends, They saw found an ancient tower to rest for the night. When night came, They made camp without any dangers coming by. Suddenly, The Killer Shrews are appearing out of nowhere. So, They ran to higher grounds. Just as Yuna saved Snowdrop, One shrew attacked her as she was clawed and bitten. Then, Cassim made fire between her and the shrews just as John Smith saved Yuna. When Cassim notice the bite mark on her right foreleg, He gave her the anti venom. Meanwhile, Master Eon was desperate to escape as he send a moth to find Marahute. At the Dark Caverns, Jafar was on progress at making thousands of orcs and goblins for the Darkness. Flight to Equinelantis/Yuna's recovery/Many Meetings/The Fate of the Amulet Desperate for Yuna's recovery, Scorpan came to take her to her grandfather, King Solar Flare as he took off. As Scorpan takes the sky, He was being followed by Thunderclap and his gang of Pterodactyls wanting to eat Yuna. Soon, The Haast's Eagles came to the rescue. Just as Master Eon came just in time, Yuna went to sleep for the time being. When she woke up, Eon was here to see her. Yuna was confuse why didn't he meet her or her friends at Our Town, Master Eon was delayed during his fight with Jafar. Then, All of Yuna's family were happy to see her again. Yuna got up, And her friends and cousins were glad she's alright including Star Swirl the Bearded who had just finished his story. As Master Eon and King Solar Flare had a talk, They've discussed about the Amulet of Darkness. The Council of King Solar Flare/Emperor Lunarlight's Memorial The next morning, The Sacred Council took place as King Solar Flare discuss about the mayhem of The Darkness and how the quest to Armageddor. Then, Yuna choose to take the Amulet. Master Eon, Star Swirl the Bearded, The Band of Skylanders, the Doom Raiders and their groups choose to help Yuna. Then, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty, Prince Derek, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith and Cassim chose to accompany her as well. Then, Out of nowhere, The rest of Yuna's friends and cousins including Snowdrop volunteered to go with Yuna even if not summoned in the council. Solar Flare Discovered that Yuna, Twila, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Flurry Heart and Skyla are the five Alicorns leading the company and Derek, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith and Cassim aiding them matched ten elements of the Skylanders. He was more surprised, He proclaimed them as The Fellowship of the Amulet. That night, Princess Yuna went to visit his Memorial of her great-grandfather, Emperor Lunarlight as Solar Flare use his magic to form his spirit to remind her that he would always be with her inside her heart even of death. Star Swirl's Gifts/The Departure of the Fellowship/The Amulet Goes South/Through the Pass Later, Star Swirl bestow a gift for Yuna. It was a Mithril Vest. Yuna vow to use it wisely to guard the Amulet with her life. The next day, The Fellowship of the Amulet are beginning their quest to Armageddor. Then, Kayley looked from the far distance and there are the Dark Bats, the Spies of Jafar. So, Yuna and her friends hide to keep out of sight. Soon, They've traveled to the Mountain Pass and Master Eon let Yuna decide where to go next and she decided to go through the Mines of Marea. Marea/A Journey in the Dark/The Ruler's Tomb/Battle at the Bridge In the mines of Marea, They've discovered a door that had never opened. Master Eon tried to speak the language to open it. But it was no use. Then, Yuna thought what the elvish word for friend is like the mines of Moria. And it worked. Suddenly, Yuna was caught by a Kraken who guards the entrance by the water. The Skylanders fought the beast until Yuna is free. Soon, The Fellowship traveled through the mines and discovered what treasure were carried. As they stopped to rest, Yuna explained to Master Eon about how she met Sméagol. And he explained that he resurrected Sméagol after the suffering. As the Fellowship continued their way through the mines, They discovered the tomb of the Alicorn King. Suddenly, There was an attack of the Army of Orcs and a Cave Troll as the Fellowship fought them off. Soon, They've reached the bridge that is close to the exit. Suddenly, They've encountered the Balrog. And Master Eon sacrificed himself to give the Fellowship to escape. It was very sad for everyone, Even Yuna. Meeting the Atlawa Tribe/Yuna spoke with Aslan Later, They've reached the Tribal Village of the Atlawa and their leader, Kane. That night, there was a festival in Yuna's honor, all the Atlawa tribe were thrilled to have her because of her courage. Then, Yuna met Aslan and he explained to her that it is her destiny to handle the Amulet and ultimately destroy it. The next day, The Fellowship continued their journey as they stop for camp each nights. Sending a dark army/The Amulet is taking the Golden Queen Back at Equinelantis, Luna waited for her daughters' return when the quest to destroy the Amulet of Power is over. Meanwhile, Jafar send out his army of Goblin to find Yuna and being him to her alive and unspoiled and kill the others. Back with the Fellowship, Yuna was wondering about for some air as the Amulet took control of The Golden Queen as she tried to take it from her. Luckily, Yuna escaped and cured her mind. The Queen felt bad for trying to take the Amulet from her, Yuna forgave her. Goblin Ambush/Yuna is leaving Suddenly, There was a whole army of goblins attacking. Not long now, Until decided to take the journey to Armageddor alone. As for some of Yuna's friends, They had no choice but to buy her enough time to escape for her life. Golden Queen wounded/The foals and kids are captured The Golden Queen was wounded while protecting the rest of Yuna's friends from the dark armies. Just as she's getting weaker, All of Yuna's friends except for Snowdrop, Lilly, Twila, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Nyx and Jubilee who're on the search for Yuna. Rescued by Kayley/The Golden Queen is healed Just then, Kayley rescues the Golden Queen as the dark armies retreated. Soon, Whirlwind used her healing powers on the Golden Queen. After the Golden Queen is healed, She explained that the foals and kids were being taken away. The Fellowship has fallen/Just Yuna, Snowdrop and their cousins alone So, The broken fellowship decided to rescue the rest of Yuna's friends. So, They begin to follow the trail. Meanwhile, Yuna was about to go to Armageddor alone, That is when Lilly, Twila, Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Nyx and Jubilee came to join her. Unknown to them, Sméagol was following them. Trivia *The Skylanders, Doom Raiders, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith, Cassim and Star Swirl the Bearded guest star in this film. *The story continues in Yuna and the Three Kingdoms. *This film is based off The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings. Songs # Scenes #Prologue: One Amulet to Rule Them All.../Concerning Ponies/Master Eon's visit/Very Old Friends #Prince Edmond's Birthday Party in Skylands/Farewell Star Swirl/Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe/The Account of the Darkness #At the Bar/The Shadow of the Past/The Migration of the Dinosaurs/Jafar's Plot #Finding a short cut/Taking the Ferry/Arriving Our Town/Dark Scouts on the Hunt #Through the Marshes/The Spoiling of Jafar/Attack of the Killer Shrews/The Dark Caverns #Flight to Equinelantis/Yuna's recovery/Many Meetings/The Fate of the Amulet #The Council of King Solar Flare/Emperor Lunarlight's Memorial #Star Swirl's Gifts/The Departure of the Fellowship/The Amulet Goes South/Through the Pass #Marea/A Journey in the Dark/The Ruler's Tomb/Battle at the Bridge #Meeting the Atlawa Tribe/Yuna spoke with Aslan #Sending a dark army/The Amulet is taking the Golden Queen #Goblin Ambush/Yuna is leaving #Golden Queen wounded/The foals and kids are captured #Rescued by Kayley/The Golden Queen is healed #The Fellowship has fallen/Just Yuna, Snowdrop and their cousins alone Category:Movies Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225